His butler, fooled
by dipothebookworm
Summary: The contract has been finished, and Sebastian is collecting his payment. Wait. Did he check the calendar today? Crack. Pure crack. For April fool's day.


(A/N: I do not own Black Butler, Yana Toboso does! But you already knew that, right?)

* * *

"Sebastian!"

Within seconds, the ever-efficient servant rushed to the young boys side.

"Yes?"

Ciel sighed, and looked slightly troubled.

"Our contract… is over.

"What?"

Running a hand through his navy hair, Ciel began to explain.

"I've found the people who betrayed my family. With the help of a few… _friends_, I destroyed them all."

THe crimson-eyed devil raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise. His reward so soon?

"You managed to do all of this without my assistance?"

"Yes, I did."

"I can't believe this. How… interesting."

Sebastian smiled, a true smile for once. It was over. No more servants, no more pastries. His hellish service to the little BRA-young master was finally done. He was free. Free as a bird. Or a cat. YES! Sebastian cleared his throat.

"May I be excused, young master?"

"Yes."

Sebastian bowed, and left the room.

* * *

"... YES!"

He began dancing wildly around the room. He threw off his tailcoat and danced on it. He sang happily, inventing a ditty for the occasion;

" No more brat, I get a cat! Hate that brat! I get a cat! "

The other servants, drawn to the noise (they were easily distracted) peeked around the corner to see a truly amazing spectacle:

The prim and ever proper, _perfect _butler Sebastian dancing on his beloved coat, and singing a song about cats.

"Ho, ho, ho?"

Bard, Finny, Meyrin and chibi Tanaka all stared at each other. They very slowly turned around and ran back to their chores before Sebastian could see them. Sebastian had warned them countless times not to eat sweets before bed, and they never listened. He was right. Now they were hallucinating. Damn his professional tasting pastries…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian had managed to gain his composure, albeit with a huge smile on his face that he continually tried to suppress. Finally, after a solid ten minutes, he resumed his poker face, and went into the young boy's study.

"Are you ready for me to collect my payment?"

Ciel swallowed anxiously, and nodded faintly.

"Yes, I'm prepared…"

Sebastian leaned in, ready to savour the soul that he had cultivated for years. It looked… amazing. But right before he could taste it..

"April fools."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and blinked.

"What?"

Ciel's face, which a second ago had been one of nervous anticipation, was now an expression of mischief. He began laughing.

"Your face, Sebastian! It's April the first, remember?"

* * *

Wait; what? What occurred on April the first? It was some human holiday where they… pranked people? WAIT. Realization dawned on the demon's face as he realized: he had been tricked. Ciel's laughter grew in the background as he thought deeper.

"Young master…. do you mean to tell me that this has all been a sort -of… joke?"

"Of course. You should have seen your face, it was priceless. I cannot believe that this worked so well, ha ha ha..."

Sebastian. Breathe deeply. Do not murder the child on the spot. Do not murder the child on the spot. Do _not_ murder the child on the spot. Butler's aesthetic, butler's aesthetic. It looks bad if you tear a prepubescent child to tiny shreds. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe. BREATHE.

Sebastian valiantly succeeded in not immediately pulling Ciel limb from limb. After he caught his breath, Ciel started talking, a little hoarsely (in which Sebastian took a cruel delight).

"I haven't pulled a prank like that since… never mind. Did you actually think that I would let you get my soul without doing any work? Fool. And what happened to that tailcoat? It looks like it's been stomped on!"

"Nothing."

Ciel glared at Sebastian now.

"And for that matter, what was with that song?"

"Er."

That little-! He would pay. Oh yes, he would PAY for what he had done.

* * *

Epilogue:

When Ciel went to bed that night, still snickering, he couldn't sleep. He sneezed and coughed the whole night. When Sebastian came to wake him up, his eyes had dark circles around them, and he looked horrible.

"Young master, you look terrible. What happened?"

"Ugh. I couldn't sleep at all. It was like there was a cat in here, or something."

"Really? I wonder where one of those could have come from. Anyway, your tea is ready. An Earl Grey today, with hints of lime..."

Stuffing the young brat's pillow with cat hair had surely gotten the desired effect. Sebastian noted this, and began planning what he would pull on Ciel next April fool's day.

"Perhaps a dress-up party with the Lady Elizabeth… Or I could show her those pictures of him in that pink dress..."

Revenge was sweet.

THE END

(A/N: Yes, I did my research. April fool's day was first noted in the 1300's, so that means, obviously Ciel and Sebby would have an epic prank battle. Oh, and this story is a tragedy. For Sebby. He didn't get to taste any of that sweet, sweet shota soul. There is just no way that Ciel would miss an opportunity like that to troll Sebby. Not like Sebastian would be any different, mind you. Anyway, y'all know the drill. Review and enjoy! Not to mention read my other fics, please. Peace out, homies.)


End file.
